


The Queen's Command

by daenerys_and_jon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenerys_and_jon/pseuds/daenerys_and_jon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the queen commands, Jon must obey.</p><p> A one-shot smut of Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Command

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I'm Gwyneth first of all and I really ship Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen! Aswell as Kit Harrington and Emilia Clarke. So I will be probably posting fanfictions about them too. 
> 
> This is my first ever Game Of Thrones fanfiction on this website so It might suck but leave some opinions and some feedback in the comments so I can improve!! THANK YOU AND ENJOY READING!!

They sat at the long dinner table of the Red Keep, celebrating Daenerys' conquest of the Iron Throne. Many lords and lady's from a variation of many houses that supported her claim for the throne were seated at her table, while many men from each of the houses celebrated at different tables. One of those lords had been Jon Snow, the King Of The North. Rumours have surrounded the queen and her nephew. Rumours that they lie with eachother, which was maybe why Jon was staying excessively long in Kings Landing. Daenerys' reasoning was that he had matters to attend to in the capital. Well, those rumours are true.

They sat together as the guests chatted and socialized. Music and joy had filled the air. Jon was picking at his food when suddenly Daenerys touched his thigh, making him look at her. She moved closer to Jon and said, "Are you bored, Lord Jon?" She looked at him and smirked. "Yes. Very, actually." He sighed. Daenerys eyed him and inched her fingers closer to his crotch. He looked at her surprised, not knowing what to do. She smiled at Jon, as she rubbed her hand against his member. Jon shuddered. She tried to slip her hand in his pants, but he placed his hand firmly in Daenerys' hand, looking at her and shaking his head, fast. Fuck, Daenerys. Why now? This is the wrong time, damnit, he thought. Jon looked up at the guests, remembering his cousins, Sansa, Arya, and Bran were seated beside him. He turned the colour of red as he looked at Sansa, worrying she might see his quickly sprouting erection. He panicked and covered his member and Daenerys' hand with a napkin before anyone could notice. He grunted in pleasure, but trying not to make it sound noticeable. 

He tightly grabbed Daenerys' wrist and looked her in the eye."Your Grace. Not now." He whispered in embarrassment, his member now fully sprung up. He let go of her wrist and she smirked. "When were you ever allowed to command your Queen, Lord Jon?" Daenerys grabbed a cup of wine and splashed it on Jon's crotch area. He was shocked and embarrassed."Oh dear, let me help you with that." Daenerys smirked, but hid it immediately. "There's too much on you, Lord Jon. We can't clean it up here." She whispered as everyone looked at the commotion. "Excuse us." She raised her hand up and everyone went back to their conversations, as the two walked to the rest room. "Daenerys, what the fuck?" Jon looked at her as they walked out of the dinner room. Daenerys smirked and said, "Let's get you cleaned up, my lord. In my chambers." She hinted at him. He knew what the Queen wanted. And when the Queen wanted it, she would get it.

They walked into Daenerys' chambers and she pushed him on the bed. "Bed me again, Jon." She smiled, with lust in her eyes. He didn't hesitate and ripped her clothing off, as she did the same, desperately tearing at the small clothes to find the treasure underneath. He finally joined their lips. Daenerys fought back and kissed him harder. He trailed kisses along her neck and said, "When the Queen commands, I obey."


End file.
